Heartbeat
by cokelatua
Summary: Baekhyun adalah kekasih Sehun. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sehun lebih meluangkan waktunya untuk Luhan, senior sekaligus mantan gebetannya. Dan Chanyeol sang anggota osis paling keren di sekolah Baekhyun kembali datang menumbuhkan rasa yang dulu pernah ada.
1. Chapter 1

**Chan x Baek**

 **Genderswitch!Baek**

 ** _You can close the tab if you don't like genderswitch story, and sorry for typo(s), thank you._**

 _###_

 _Noona, maafkan aku, aku ada janji dengan Luhan sunbae. Jadi mungkin lain kali saja._

Perempuan bersurai _brunette_ itu menghela napasnya berat. Ha, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun membatalkan janjinya dan lagi-lagi alasannya si Luhan sunbae itu. Yang pacarnya Sehun _tuh_ di sini siapa sih.

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk senior centilnya itu dan juga, Sehun jadi jarang mengirimi pesan dengan kata penuh cinta lagi seperti di awal hubungan mereka. Baekhyun tau, Luhan adalah _gebetannya_ Sehun. Tapi kan sudah jadi mantan! Berarti sudah tidak menyukai lagi, dan memang begitu seharusnya! Kalau saja Baekhyun bisa mengeluarkan asap, pasti sudah daritadi ada asap mengepul keluar dari telinganya.

Ting!

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia membukanya dengan tidak semangat. Tertera nama seniornya di notifikasi. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, tumben-tumbenan seniornya yang satu ini mengiriminya pesan. Dia jadi penasaran sendiri.

 _Baekhyun? Apa kau sedang sibuk?_

 _Eh? Tidak Chanyeol sunbae, aku sedang kosong sekarang._

Chanyeol adalah senior Baekhyun yang populer. Populer karna dia adalah salah satu anggota osis yang paling keren menurut Baekhyun. Banyak perempuan yang mengaguminya. Dia juga sangat ramah

Ting!

 _Oh, baiklah. Kebetulan aku mendapatkan tugas untuk pelajaran Bahasa Korea. Dan... Yaa, sedikit butuh referensi untuk itu. Mau kah kau menemaniku mencari referensi?_

 _Memangnya teman sunbae tidak ada yang bisa?_

 _Mm, kau tidak mau ya?_

Astaga! Apa aku salah respon? Bodoh bodoh bodoh batin Baekhyun. Dia menggigit bibirnya.

 _Tidak sunbae! Bukan begitu. Aku mau kok :D_

Chanyeol juga dulu pernah menyandang gelar _gebetan_ Baekhyun, tapi sekarang sudah berganti menjadi mantan, karna Baekhyun _kan_ sudah punya Sehun.

Sehun Sehun Sehun. Huh, Baekkhyun rasanya ingin mengobrak-abrik kamarnya sekarang juga!

Tring!

 _Baiklah! Aku akan jemput sekarang ya?_

 _Oke sunbae!_

Sekarang! Ah, meskipun tidak jadi jalan dengan Sehun, Baekhyun tetap harus berpenampilan rapi, apalagi di depan senior populernya itu.

##

 _Baekhyun, aku di depan._

"Bu, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Bersama Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya semangat. Lalu ibunya dibuat keheranan. Baekhyun yang telah berjalan menuju pintu utama pun segera membukakan pintu dan tampak lah seniornya yang tinggi dan bertelinga lebar. Chanyeol pun meminta izin kepada Baekhyun untuk pergi.

Chanyeol datang dengan mobil lamanya. Menurut gosip yang beredar, mobil itu adalah peninggalan kakeknya dan itu sangat sangat saaaaangat antik. Banyak yang _agak_ merinding jika dekat mobilnya itu. Ah, tapi dari yang Baekhyun lihat, tidak ada yang ganjil _kok,_ dasar berlebihan pikir Baekhyun.

"Sunbae, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang gosip mobil antikmu ini?"

"Mm, tentang mobil ini? Sepertinya aku pernah diberitahu oleh Jongin. Memang kenapa? Kau takut?"

Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun memprotes sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng keras "Tidak, tidak! Dari yang aku lihat _sih_ , tidak ada yang mengganjal. Huh, dasar tukang gosip! Mobil bagus seperti ini saja dibilang yang aneh-aneh. Mereka pasti sebenarnya iri _tuh_!" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus dasbor mobil di depannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ngomong-ngomong sunbae, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Nanti juga tau,"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, karna hari ini kan jadwalnya menemani Chanyeol sunbae.

##

Seharian peniuh sudah Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol, melihat-lihat bangunan istana pada masa kerajaan majapahit- tidak, benda-benda peninggalan yang sudah kuno dan banyak lagi.

"Sunbae, aku lapar, apakah kau tidak ingin menraktirku setelah seharian ini menemanimu?"

Benar kata orang, Baekhyun adalah orang yang apa adanya, Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dibuatnya.

"Tenang saja, kau mau apa? I will treat you,"

Terdengar sorakan 'yey' keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan setelahnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke restoran terdekat.

"Sunbae, habis makan kita kemana lagi?" Yang ditanya berpikir sedikit

"Aku dengar ada festival hari ini, kau masih kuat?"

"Iya! Tentu! Tentu tentu teeeentu! Aku masih kuat sunbae! Apalagi nanti kita makan" Baekhyun menimpalinya dengan semangat dan dihiasi cengiran yang membuatnya terlihat sangat sangat sangat imut.

"Baiklah, ayo. Dan panggil saja aku kak, sunbae terlalu formal"

"Ay ay! Sun- maksudku kak," Baekhyun tertawa malu membuat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya lembut.

Dan selama perjalanan Baekhyun sangat heboh, berbeda dengan tadi, sekarang dia menyalakan saluran radio dan ikut menyanyikan lagunya, sesekali berjoget dan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Ting!

Terdengar suara ponsel Baekhyun berdering, dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menghentikan dulu aksinya dan membuka pesannya

 _Noona, aku merasa sepertinya kita sudah tidak cocok, aku ingin kita sampai sini saja, terima kasih untuk selama ini._

Chanyeol yang menyadari suasana berubah karna Baekhyun setelah membuka pesan -yang entah dari siapa Chanyeol tidak tau- itu mematung

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung merutuki dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis

"A-ah iya," Baekhyun nampak berpikir sebentar

"Mm- maa kak, bisakah kita pulang sekarang saja? Aku merasa tidak enak badan,"

Tiba-tiba sekali pikir Chanyeol, apa isi pesan yang Baekhyun terima tadi? Kenapa setelahnya itu membuat _mood_ Baekhyun turun seketika? Mungkin kah itu dari Oh Sehun itu? Oh iya- Chanyeol mengetahui Sehun adalah pacar Baekhyun dari Luhan, teman kumpulnya.

Luhan juga bilang kalau Sehun sedang berusaha mengejarnya kembali setelah putus dari Wuyifan, pemuda jangkung yang orang bilang aneh, dan tolong salahkan telinga Chanyeol karna mendengar Baekhyun terisak, meskipun samar-samar, tapi Chanyeol yakin itu suara isakan.

##

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun, dan dia tampak berada dalam alam mimpinya

Oh pantas, sudah jam 11 lewat, anak seperti Baekhyun pasti disiplin, dan juga pasti matanya lelah karna menangisi si albino itu –Chanyeol jadi malas menyebutkan namanya.

"Baek"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Mata Chanyeol menangkap jejak air mata di pipi mulus Baekhyun, Chanyeol jadi simpati, dan- bangunkan tidak ya? Setelah lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu Baekhyun.

Dia membawa Baekhyun ke atas punggungnya yang lebar.

"Ugh, berat juga kau Baek"

"Eh? Kak Chanyeol?" Baekhyun terbangun, dan astaga! Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa dia sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol! Uh, ini terlalu dekat, Baekhyun risih karena merasa dada sebelah kirinya berdetak kencang. Sebentar- jantungnya berdetak kencang? Astaga, astaga!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Hey Baek, kau kenapa?

"A-aku tidak apa kak, tolong turunkan aku sekarang!"

Chanyeol kaget dengan bentakan Baekhyun, dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun menurukan Baekhyun.

"M-maafkan aku kak!" Baekhyun membungkuk san setelahnya pergi terburu-buru memaasuki rumahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang keheranan

Baekhyun pun masuk ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru sekali?"

Dan tidak ditanggapi, Baekhyun hanya langsung masuk kamar dan menguncinya, Seandainya Jongdae di kamarnya dan melihatkeadaan Baekhyun memerah seperti ini dia pasti akan menertawakan Baekhyun

"IBUUUUU!"

Setelahnya Baekhyun mendengarkan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?

Oh, Baekhyun hampir lupa kalau tadi orang tuanya sempat memperhatikan dia yang terburu-buru masuk kamar dan sekarang meneriaki ibunya, bagaimana orang tuanya tida khawatir.

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol masih di depan rumahnya.

###

 _ **This is my very first published story. Mind to give me a review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pintu gerbang sekolah sudah dibuka, artinya murid-murid sudah dibolehkan pulang. Dan Baekhyun sudah merapikan semua bukunya.

"Jongdae! Cepatlah sedikit,"

"Baek, aku akan pulang dengan Minseok sunbae, maafkan aku ya, lain kali saja,"

Setelahnya Jongdae pergi. Pulang sendiri lagi batin Baekhyun. Dengan kesal, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

"Yak, Oh Sehun, berhentilah!"

Luhan sunbae? Menyebut nama Sehun? Dengan pipi merona? Apa-apaan pikir Baekhyun. Luhan yang baru menyadari keadaan Baekhyun langsung menyapanya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan di telpon –yang Baekhyun sangat yakini itu adalah dengan mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun jadi berpikir. Apa ini alasan Sehun minta putus?

"DASAR OH SEHUN ALBINO JELEK MUKA RATAAAAA!"

Dan tolong ingatkan Baekhyun kalau Luhan masih berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Setelah sadar akan hal itu, Baekhyun membungkuk cepat dan langsung pergi ke gerbang sekolah.

"Hosh, hosh. Bodoh, aku lupa kalau masih ada si hello kitty." Ucapnya ambil mengisi udara untuk paru-parunya.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara berat ini... seperti suara kak Chanyeol. Oh, dan benar saja.

"Ha-hai kak Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menyapa dengan ragu. Padahal dia niatnya tidak ingin bertemu dulu dengan sunbaenya yang satu ini setelah tadi dia seharian berdiam di kela. Tapi pada akhirnya gagal. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Hey, Baek! Kau sendirian? Mana temanmu yang biasa pulang bersama?"

"O-oh, Kim Jongdae! Dia katanya ingin pulang bersama Minseok sunbae. Pasti lagi _pdkt_ , huh"

Terdengar samar di telinga Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap bisa mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Mendengarnya pun Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, mau pulang bersama?"

Baekhyun ternganga dibuatnya. Baekhyun tau ini sedikit berlebihan- atau mungkin sangat berlebihan, karna ini hanya sebuah ajakan pulang bersama. Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol meraih tangannya. Benarkah Baekhyun baru saja merasa seperti disengat listrik?

Ia melirik ke arah tangannya yang sedang digenggam sang sunbae. Baekhyun merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Kita tunggu sebentar ya,"

Untuk mencapai hanya memerlukan beberapa langkah saja. Beruntunglah jarak yang sangat dekat itu bias menghentikan sengatan listrik di tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menungggu selama beberapa menit.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sejak menunggu busa hingga udah naik di dalamnya. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak suka keadaan hening seperti sekarang. Tapi dia tidak tau juga harus membicarakan apa.

"Baek?" Yang dipanggil menoleh, "apa kau punya waktu luang sore ini?" Baekhyun nampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya iya kak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berken- mm.. maksudku jalan-jalan. Apa kau mau?" Hella, siapa yang tidak mau diajak berduaan bersama sunbae tampan idola sekolah. Tapi nanti acara menghindarnya gagal. Tapi juga kalau tidak, kak Chanyeol pasti akan curiga pikir Baekhyun.

"T-tentu!" kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar tercetak di bibir tebal Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya sekarang.

"Baek, kau sakit? Kenapa pipi dan telingamu memerah?" dengan khawatir, tangan Chanyeo menyentuh permukaan pipi Baekhyun

"A-apa?!" Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati

"A-aku tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak, kak! Kirimi aku pesan saja untuk acara jalan-jalannya. Bye, kak!" Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri pintu keluar, dan Chanyeol yang ditinggal pun hanya bisa diam dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

###

Ting!

Baekhyun yakin itu pesan dari Chanyeol. Dia bahkan belum siap untuk membalasnya. Duh, kalau dikirimi pesan saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika bertemu?

"Tuhan, tolong aku"

Baekhyun pun membuka pesan yang tadi masuk ke ponselnya. Tuh _kan,_ kak Chanyeol. Ia menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan

 _Today 5:30pm_

From: Chanyeol Park

Baek? Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan kita? Aku akan datang ke rumahmu jam 7 ini

Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar belum siap. Dan detik itu ia langsung membuka lemari pakainnya. Dilihatnya baju semua _okay,_ tidak ada yang salah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa setengah jam sudah berlalu dan Baekhyun masih di depan lemari. Memikirkan apa yang akan dia pakai. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ini kan hanya jalan-jalan biasa, pikirnya.

Jadilah ia memilih celana jins hitam _ngetat,_ dan _sweater_ hitam- tidak, tidak. Ini kan jalan-jalan, bukan mau ngelayat. Jadilah Baekhyun memilih sweater berwarna putih. Perpaduan yang pas. Dia sudah siap, tapi ini masih satu jam lagi untuk sampai ke angka tujuh, Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak masalah. Lagipula ia juga sudah siap, sudah rapi. _Assa!_

 _Alarm sets for 7.00pm! Sip_ lah. Waktunya tidur.

###

Ting!

 _Today 6:58pm_

From: Chanyeol Park

Baekhyun? Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu.

"Baekhyuuuun? Temanmu sudah menunggu! Keluar lah!"

Dan sekali lagi tolong ingatkan Baekhyun kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat sangat sangat susah sekali untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

Ting!

 _Today 7:02pm_

From : Chanyeol Park

Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di kafe dekat taman kota ya. Cepat lah datang! :D

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue!_

 _Mind to give me a review? Thank You!_


End file.
